


And Light Remaining After Thunder

by Digitalwave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the artwork I created to go with <a href="http://firesign10.livejournal.com"><b>firesign10</b>'s</a> wonderful spn j2 Big Bang 2015 story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4100043"><b>And Light Remaining After Thunder</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Light Remaining After Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.

**Main Story Artwork:**

**Story Divider:**

**Icons:**


End file.
